Pancakes
by Shippostail
Summary: Inuyasha opened the door and was greeted with the sweet smell of pancakes that made his stomach gurgle with hunger.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Shippostail: I got this idea after writing chapter four of As Plain as Brown. You can consider this as an episode two set after I Guess She Knows._

* * *

Pancakes

Inuyasha awoke to the smell of something cooking. He looked next to him to see that Kagome was not there. She's probably the one cooking breakfast downstairs. Groggily sitting up, he stretched and gave a yawn savoring the cool morning air that brushed against his skin. He got up and looked in the closet for a shirt. He had to put one on for he was wearing only red boxers. Kagome convinced him to wear them a few years back and he was glad he gave in because these things were so comfy and roomy—way better than that damn loincloth he used to wear. They were also very easy to get out of—especially when they were—never mind. Anyway, Kagome would have a fit if he came down the stairs with only boxers on because he wasn't aloud to—because they didn't have their own place yet. Kagome's mother, Souta, and Grandpa lived here. He was not aloud at anytime to wear anything less than a shirt and boxers unless: he was in a room alone with Kagome, in the shower or bath, in the shower or bath with Kagome, giving his four year old son a bath, or if they had their own house. Besides, It's rude to be clad only in your boxers in front of your wife's mother. How would she feel? He grabbed one of the many white shirts that Kagome had bought for him and put it on. Opening the door, he was greeted with the smell of pancakes that made his stomach gurgle with hunger. He went over to Souta's room and opened the door to check up on his son. He was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha planted a kiss on his forehead and ruffled the silver hair between his dog-like ears before leaving and softly closing the door.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Souta sitting and trying hard to battle against sleep. Inuyasha laughed softly. If Souta lost the battle, he'd fall face first onto his syrup-covered pancakes.

"Morning Inuyasha" Kagome smiled at him. She was on the stove cooking pancakes.

"Mornin." He went up and held her from behind giving her a soft kiss on her neck near her shoulder. She giggled.

"You almost done?" He asked still hugging her waist watching the pancakes sizzle.

"This is the last one." She said.

"You know, Souta should get his own place. I mean, he won a lot of money from that championship soccer game he won." She began.

"I don't think so. It doesn't look like he can take care of himself." He said softly, tiredness evident in his voice. Kagome looked over at Souta to see him unconscious on his pancakes. Syrup was smothered all over the left side of his face and head. She laughed.

"You're right. He needs a woman to take care of him. When is he going to ask Hitomi to marry him already?" She complained.

"Relax. It's gonna happen soon enough. He's just afraid…like I was. I'm guessin he stayed up late for that reason." He whispered the last part more to himself. With this, she turned around and asked.

"You were scared to ask me?" She said surprised.

"Well, yeah. How couldn't I be? I was afraid that the one I realized I was in love with was gonna say no." He said remembering that day. Kagome turned around kissed him on the lips.

"But you knew I loved you." She said gently. She shifted her attention to the last batch of pancakes on the pan and flipped them. He nodded.

"But every man can't help but doubt. We worry that we aren't good enough." He said back. Kagome looked at him.

"You're more than good enough Inuyasha. Much more than that." She hugged him. He looked at her head lovingly. This woman is amazing. She turned around and put the last few pancakes onto the plate along with the others making one medium sized pile.

"Come on. Let's eat breakfast." She said. Inuyasha took a seat and waited for her to set the pancakes on the table. She placed the pancakes on the center of the table and sat across Inuyasha. Inuyasha piled three pancakes onto his plate.

"Oh I forgot my own plate." She got up to get one in the cupboard. Inuyasha poured on some syrup and smoothed it around the stack to even it up with his fork. Kagome sat back down with a plate and fork in hand. Inuyasha was about to take his first bite when he noticed how many she was stacking on her plate.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five?

She usually eats only one! He stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

"The doctor said I should start eating more." She said.

"Why? You aren't skinny." He was getting curious. He hated doctors. Freaking needles. Freaking hurts.

"I'm eating for two now." She said simply. With this being said, Souta woke up and managed to give Kagome a tired look.

"Oh." He took his first bite and chewed thoughtfully, staring at the bright view of the outside the window. Kagome stared at him. A soft splat was heard, signaling Souta's revisit back to unconsciousness. Inuyasha swallowed and continued to look at the view. Then without warning, his eyes slowly grew wide and he dropped his fork onto his plate making a loud cling noise that made Souta jerk back awake in surprise. Kagome was about to ask if he was all right but, in one swept moment, a "woosh" was heard and he was holding her in his arms, kissing her passionately. They broke a part and gasped for air.

"Took you long enough." She said between breaths.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly panting.

"I thought you could smell it." She said as if it were obvious.

"Well, the only thing I could really smell was the smell pancakes." Giving her an excuse.

"Oh." She said.

He continued to hold her in his arms as he fed her the pancakes. He ate his own too, but he had to nourish his pregnant wife. She complained she can eat by herself, but he wasn't taking it. She sighed and just let him feed her. Maybe she shouldn't have said she was pregnant just yet. She wasn't even showing yet. But, it was nice. Lot's kissing was involved—and ear rubbing too. So it wasn't all that bad. Finally they finished.

"Go wake up our son. We're going to the feudal era—and go change." She said giving him his fire rat ensemble.

"Aww. Couldn't I just wear these?" He asked?

"No." She said simply.

"But—I like these better." He complained.

"No." She said again.

"Tell you what. If you get dressed properly, I'll give you a special treat when we get back to our hut." She said giving an emphasis on the word special.

"…Ok." He said.

"Good boy." She kissed him. Giving her another last kiss. He eyed the loincloth that was set on top of the clothes in his arms as he walked up the stairs. When he got in their room, he grabbed the loincloth and flicked it in the trash bin near Kagome's desk. Boxers are better. After he got dressed. He went over to Souta's room and gently took his still sleeping son in his arms and carried him down. Kagome was already waiting outside by the well carrying that huge yellow backpack of hers.

"Heyyy! Don't carry that huge thing!" He scolded her. She pouted.

"You're already holding Shinsei." She pointed out.

"Nonsense. I'll hold you both. Hold him." He took the backpack.

"Oh wait! I need to wake Souta up." She ran back inside the house.

"Heyyy! Don't run!" He shouted. She stuck her tongue at him. He sighed and looked down at his son in his arms. He gave a soft smile.

"Well kid. Looks like you're going to be a big brother." He said to his sleeping form.

Inuyasha heard a splash and a loud yelp. He laughed.

"WHAT'D YA DO THAT FOR KAGOME?" Well. Souta is awake now. Kagome walked out of the house.

"Ok. Lets go." She walked passed him quickly.

"Hold Shin—" He looked at the well to see she was already gone.

"—sei." Ohhhh. She was going to get it.

* * *


End file.
